Do I love you?
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: A young girl named Dana was saved by piccolo and brought to the Lookout. Where Piccolo finds more to life than just saving the world. LEAVE A REVIEW TELLIN ME IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A PICCOLO LOVE STORY! Here it is  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo was up on the look out with Dende. They both were watching a young girl save a bird and a few animals. "She is one of a kind." Dende said smiling. The cell games were over and now the earth was safe. Leaving Piccolo to his self. Dende walked away and Piccolo did the same. "who was that girl." Piccolo asked him self.

A girl ran over to her sisters grave who was killed by Cell. The prayed for her sister to be in a better place. She was alone. Suddenly she heard a branch crack and she spun around. A man was standing there. He seemed off and in a trance. In other words drunk or high. "Well, aren't you cute. Wanna come with me?" She didn't answer she started backing up slowly. "Come on cutie! I don't bite…..unless. you want me too…" The girl screamed cringed her face in disgust. "My name is Dana not cutie" She yelled. This was why she moved out of the city, people like him. "No thank you." she walked away, still looking back so she could see him. "I DON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!." the man yelled as he grabbed her arm "LET GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. All in vain of course. No one could hear her... Well, no one human could.

Piccolo was up still on the lookout after talking to Dende for awhile. Suddenly Piccolo's eyes shot open. He shifted from his meditated state and scurried toward the edge of the lookout. He looked to where he thought he heard the scream come from. After searching, he found the source. It was the girl he saw help the animals from earlier. Without even thinking. He powered up and shot off in her direction.

'Why does this stuff always happen to me?' Dana thought. She was now pinned under the man that grabbed her. She was dodging he kisses and trying to remove his hands from her body. Her eyes were shut tight as tears rolled from them. The tears were caused by the fear and the pain she felt as he hit her so she would stop moving. She was in so much pain, she felt her self lose touch with reality. Suddenly, she felt the weight on her gone. "Now what?" she memmbled. She was about to open her eyes but, darkness came to fast for her. The last thing she saw was a tall dark figure stand over her.

"Where am I?" Dana asked out loud. She was laying on a bed, now awake, in a was white. The walls, the floor, even the bed. She felt bandages on her. She sat up and looked at the wounds that have been covered. She looked around some more and only saw white. All there was, was the bed she sat in, a door, with more white walls past its frames, and a window with white colored drapes around it. "Who decorated this place?…" she asked. "I bet I know what his favorite color is…." She always did have a way with making the best out of a bad, or in this case, weird situation. She got up and made the bed. Wherever she was, she felt she wasn't in danger so it only seemed appropriate to make her bed. When she finished she stepped out of the room. She turned her head to her right first. Nothing. Just a dead end. She turned her head to her left and saw at the end of a long hallway the sky. "Wow!" she walked down the hall and looked up at the sky. She lowered her gaze to look at her surroundings. There wasn't much. Just the building she had just stepped out of and some trees nearby. "Where am I? I hope I'm not dead." She thought. "Then again I still wouldn't have these wounds…."

She walked to, what looked like, the edge. "Well wherever I am it sure has an amazing view!" She said as she looked down at the world below. "Oh good your awake!" Dana turned to see a small green boy with pointed ears behind her. "Oh! ugh…. hello…."... "Sorry you must be a bit confused aren't you. My name is Dende, I'm the guardian of Earth." Dana was shocked. She once heard that Earth had a guardian, but she never knew he was so young. She admired him for that reason. "It's nice to meet you Dende. My name is Dana. Um not to be rude but where am I?" dana looked around. "You're at the lookout." The boy smiled "Up here I can keep an I eye one the planet." Dana smiled "Oh so it was you who helped me?" she wondered.

Dende laughed a little. "No that was Piccolo. I only helped treat your wounds." Dende smiiled. "Oh.. Well thank you all the same! So where is this 'Piccolo' person?" Dende turned and pointed to the other side of the lookout. "He's right over there." He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. "Is it ok if I go and thank him?" Dana asked. "Sure." Dana walked over to where Piccolo sat. He was sitting with his back facing her, but Dana could tell he was green like Dende. 'Maybe they're brothers or something?' She though. "Excuse me, Piccolo?" Dana asked. "Hn" He didn't turn around, but judging by the sound he made it sounded like he was listening. "Um… I just wanted to thank you for … um helping me…..so um thank you." She bowed in respect. As she bowed he stood up. She saw him stand and she rose her head. 'Wow he sure is tall!' She thought. He looked to be almost 7 feet. 6'7' or 6'9' maybe. "Just be more careful, alright?" He had a stern deep voice. He looked like he would. He had great features. They looked strong too. She even go as far as to say handsome for a green man.

Dende had asked if Dana was she hungry. He figured it had probably been awhile since she ate. She was out for a good amount of time. Dana nodded her head in a positive manner and Dende brought her to the kitchen, where Dende introduced her to Mr. Popo. She thought it was so nice of him to cook all that food for her. "You're an excellent cook Mr. Popo!" She said smiling after she had finished her plate.

After she ate, she asked Dende some questions and he was glad to answer them. Dende explained that he and Piccolo are Namekians. He was born on plant Namek, but Piccolo was born on Earth. He also talked about Kami and King the Piccolo. How they were once one. And how Piccolo had merged with Kami to become one single being. It was a lot to take in, but Dana understood it all. He even talked about Goku and Vegeta. How Goku and vegeta were Earth's greatest warriors That they were so strong. Told her about Vegeta before he turned good, and how with out him, Goku and Gokus son they would have not defeted Cell. And how it was Gohan, Goku's son that defeated Cell. Dana had heard that Hercule Satan defeated Cell, but she knew there was no way that was true.

He afraid of his own shadow, how could he defeat Cell? She wasn't as blind as most people. She wanted to ask more about Piccolo but she didn't really know how to ask it without sounding weird or just flat out awkward. By the end of the day Dana was out of it. Her legs could barely hold due to her lack of energy. She was still restless after her experence earlier. Dende brought her to the room she woke up in. Immediately, Dana hoped into bed so she could drift to sleep. Dana could only imagine what tomorrow had in store for her.

*********  
She was awake from a dream about Cell. Dana screamed really loud when she woke up. Scared to death, she looked around her room to find she was safe. She was about to get up but stopped for a second to catch her heard the patter of footsteps approach her room. "It must be Dende. He really cares doesn't he?." She smiled at her thought. As the figure turned the corner, she knew it wasn't Dende. The figure was too tall. "Piccolo…." Dana watched the tall man standing there. "What happened? Why did you scream?" his questions became lost as they hit her. He seemed so worried. But….. why? "It was nothing I just.. had a bad dream…." her words began to trail off as she got to the end of her sentence. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." she felt nervous. "You didn-" Piccolo was cut off by Dende calling Dana's name. "Are you ok Dana?!" Dende ran over. "Yes Dende I'm fine." She looked over at Piccolo. He faced looked annoyed. He knew Dende meant well, but still. She looked back down at Dende as he was smiling. "Thank you for caring, but really I'm fine." Dende began talking some more but Dana wasn't exactly paying attention. She shifted her eyes a little so she could see Piccolo, however he wasn't there. Well, that is to say he wasn't standing in the doorway anymore. She could see his shadow in the hall. "Danawhy don't you get dressed and head outside. The fresh air my do you some good." Dana snapped back to reality. "Oh sure. If you say so." Dende slipped out of the room and shut the door so she could change. She had grabbed a red tank top and layered it with black one a and a pair of blue skinny jeans. When she was dressed she opened the door and headed out.

Piccolo was standing near the edge of the lookout as Dana exited the building. He heard her take in a big breathe of air and let it out. She walked up next to him. His eyes looked at her from the corners of his eyes. She was staring straight out just smiling. "It's a nice day isn't it?" Piccolo was caught off guard by her sudden question. "Um yes it is.." They didn't speak for awhile. Piccolo was never good at small talk. They stood there in silence. It wasn't awkward either. Piccolo had to know though. If he didn't ask the question floating around in his head, it would never leave him alone. "So may I ask you what your dream was about or is that asking too much?" It came out a little more blunt than he wanted it to be. "It was about my sister…." Piccolo saw her face fall as she said 'sister'. "My sister… she died by Cell." As the words left her mouth Piccolo's heart sank. "I'm sorry to here that." Piccolo face stayed stone but his eyes showed all emotion. "It's alright though. I have friends so I'm not totally alone." Piccolo had an urge to grab her and hold her in his arms and never wanting to let her go, but he knew he couldn't. It would be too awkward for him. Then it hit him.

'What am I thinking? These thoughts were not normal for a Namek to have. Or were they? No! Of course not! Why... ah I never before...But…' It was too much. "Excuse me. I have some things I need to do." Piccolo said asDana turned to him "Oh alright. See you later then?" she smiled. Then he flew off. Dana just watched as he got farther and farther away. So far she couldn't see him anymore. "Wonder what that was about?" She said out loud.

Gohan and Piccolo had been sparring, Piccolo told Gohan EVERYTHING. At the end of there session. Gohan had to leave. "I should get back before my mom freaks out and starts worrying about me." He turned to leave. "Oh one more thing." Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "I think you should give it a chance, you know about Dana. I think you might be surprised of what your heart tells you." And with that he left. Piccolo turned, closed his eyes, sat down and crossed his legs. Nothing went through his mind. Blank. He felt only two things, confusion and a warm feeling.

Gohan had just left the Lookout after meeting Dana. Her dog was brought by Gohan so she was very greatful. She was left in her room bored out her mind with a very bored dog. Dana walked around the room looking aorund. Then Dana asked Dende if there was anything he or Mr. Popo needed help with. She was so bored she could hardly stand it. "Dana you don't need to do anything you're a guest." Dende told her. "I know Dende, but I would feel better if I did something…." Dende paused and thought. "Well… I suppose you could help Mr. Popo by sweeping out front of the hyperbolic time chamber…" Pretending she knew what a hyper-what ever was "I would love to help!" Dende went to grab a broom and when he came back Dana followed him to the chamber. 'This is the least I can do…' Dana thought. As she swept the door to chamber mesmerized her. She loved that pattern on the door.

Footsteps stopped her from trying to open it. She turned her head to see who the steps belonged too. Piccolo. She smiled at him. The kind of smile that says I wasn't doing anything… Piccolo's began to feel weird as she smiled at him. He half smirked back not knowing really how to react. "I met Gohan." she continued sweeping. "He's really sweet." Dana didnt stopped for once second. "Yeah, he's a good kid…" Piccolo answered back. He watch Dana sweep, lost in her movements. "stop it!" He shook his head. "Piccolo are you ok? You seem…. off." he hesitantly responded "I'm… fine" With that he walked off. Dana stared as he walked off. "That's twice he's walked off like that… what a mysterious person." as she continued sweeping her mind kept wondering to thoughts of Piccolo. Her heart lifted with each thought.

"Hey!" She stopped and stured around to see a man with flame hair shape. He had black eyes and hair, he was maybe 5'7 or 5'8' and he was VERY handsome. "Who are you?" He asked coming closer to her. "i am Dana.. what about you." She asked watching his closely. "I am Prince Vegeta." Dana smiled at him. 'This is the Prince...' "nice to meet you." She said as he walked passed her and he turned around. "Whatever." He smirked and took off into the air. He was out of view in less than a second. "That was odd." Dana told herself.

Piccolo was thinking about everything Gohan said. And the girl. 'We dont even know each other.. we never will' He thought standing on the other side of the look out as far from Dana as possible. Little did he know, that wasn't true. Dana didn't realize it until that night. She gazed out the window of her room. She watched the stars sparkle high in the night's sky above. How she wanted to mingle with those stars. Wanting to belong. She closed her eyes and saw a beautiful world. Lush fields and the purest of water. Skies filled with fluffy clouds and peace. She was the only one there. But then a figure appeared. It's was outlined in black. Much taller than her. Then the image changed. Dana's eyes shot open and she gasped, covering her mouth.

The next morning didn't go so well for Dana. With her lack of sleep she felt groggy. Her eyes didn't open with grace like she would've liked them too. She really didn't fell like getting out of bed, but she knew Dende would worry. Her lack of sleep was caused by her many dreams. All however they were the same. The dark out line that became the same person. She didn't know what to make of the dream. It wasn't bad, it was just strange to her. One thing was for sure, there was a person she was nervous to see.

Dana felt somewhat better after she washed up and got dressed. But no amount of soap or water could wash away the butterflies in her stomach. She hesitated before leaving her room. "Come on Dana, it's just a dream" she whispered. When she left her room and went outside, she saw Dende standing on the edge of the lookout. "Good morning Dende" she said as she got closer. "Good morning Dana. Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes I slept great!" she wasn't sure why she just lied. Maybe to not worry him. "Dende could you come with me for a moment?" rang Mr. Popo's voice from behind them. "Of course" he turned to Dana "Please excuse me." he smiled and walked off. Dana stood at the edge. She kept thinking about her dream. She was wondering if she should leave the lookout. She already felt like a burden on them. One extra person to take care of. Sure, they said they didn't mind, they even wanted her to move up there with them.

She sat down with her feet dangling off the edge, blankly staring. "But… is that what he wants?" she said out loud. "What who wants?" said a voice behind she turned her head. "Oh! Hello Piccolo. Sorry I'm just thinking out loud" she smiled at him. She didn't even hear him approach her. He glanced away. She turned forward again. Dana felt her face get hot. She heard footsteps then saw Piccolo sit down beside her. Both of his legs hung down, his arm resting on it. He was awfully close to her. It made her nervous as the cloth from his clothing touched her bare arm. It felt like thousands of butterflies had found their way into her stomach again and they were all trying to get out at the same time. Telling herself to "stay calm" wouldn't work this time.

They sat there quietly. It felt like the flow of time had stopped. Then words finally came out. "May I ask you something?" It came from Piccolo. "Sure what is it?" Dana asked. "You live in the woods right? Why is that?" she giggled which made him slightly turn color. "Well, I'm not much of a people person so I had a friend of mine build me that house. It was sometime after my sister had past." she paused. "I was actually thinking of going back." Piccolo became startled. "Why? Dende said you could stay if you liked…" Piccolo said quickly. "I know, but I don't want to burden him. I sort of feel that Neanna, my dog and I take up too much space…" She smiled trying to make things seem better. Piccolo began to speak, but his words seem to become lost. Dana could tell, but she couldn't look at him  
"Well…" he started "I would like you to stay if that counts for anything." he had turned away as much as possible. His face and turned color completely. He didn't want anyone, let alone her to see him like this. Dana's eyes widened when she heard those words. "Y-you want me to stay?" She stared out forward watching the fluffy clouds that surrounded the lookout. Then her head turned to him. He was still looking away. "Y-yes I mean, it's nice to have you around I-I guess" he looked down at his lap. At that moment she realized she saw a side of him that was rarely seem. She began to smile and without even thinking, she hugged Piccolo, arms wrapped around his neck as she fell into his lap. Piccolo sat there motionless. Then his arms slowly crept around her figure. His widened eyes lowered to a gaze. He began to relax. This seemed to be something he enjoyed. Dana was the one to break the hug. "You know what? I should stay. I can't wait to tell Dende the good news!" She got up and went to find Dende. Piccolo sat there trying to take everything in. Every second he missed her touch. He missed her in his arms. Missing her soft skin. He wondered if she stayed if that would happen more often. "But how do I-…" His mind paused. "How do I tell her…?" One thing was certain, expressing his feelings would be a great challenge, even for a fighter as great as him.

Later that night Piccolo was laying in his room quietly, still thinking about the hug. The door opened and Piccolo shot up to see Dana walking in. "Sorry i jsut could not sleep." Dana lowered her head. "It fine." Piccolo said still a little shocked. "Can I stay in her tonight..." Dana asked and Piccolos eyes widen. "S-sure." He mummbled and then frozze as she got inot the bed with him. She was laying on her side away from him but he could she that she was not asleep. "Piccolo." She broke the awkward slience that covered the room. He was staring at her still in a sitting position. "Yes." He asked and she rolled over onto her back, lookign up at the greenman. "You know... your really nice. And cute." She blushed and so did he. She sat up their bodys were now inches apart. She just now really noticed that he had no shirt on. Showing his well made Chest, he only had boxers on, also. She blushed deeper seeing that was all he had on. He saw her staring at him and smirked. "Sometihng wrong?" He asked bringer her out of her thoughts.

"No! Its jsut that..." She trailed off as she looked over his body again. With out thinking she touched the pink on his arm. Piccolo frozze with contacted and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and her heart seemed to stop at seeing how close there faces were. Piccolo s frowning face was not relaxed showing his face to be more handsome than before. Piccolo felt his breath become raspy and then before he knew what happen she brushed her lips against his. She caught herself and was about to pull away when Piccolo leaned in to farther make the kiss deeper. She moved her hand up to his face and then back down to his arm. Piccolo could not breath he could not understand how this could be possible. That same thought went through Danas head as she was layed down onto her back. Piccolo got up and moved over to the wall and pressed his head against the wall.

"I am sorry." Dana quickly got up and ran out of the room before Piccolo could react. He hit his head on the wall and then turned over to the door. "i should go after her..." Piccolo thought as he pressed his head on his pillow shoving his face in it. 'I knew I should not have shown my feelings.' He thought as he heard the door to her room. "I cant" He thought as he got up and looked out the window.

Piccolo opened the door to Danas room. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What do yo-..." Piccolo pushed her up to the wall with out breaking the kiss. He moved his hand to her face brushing a strand of hair from her face. Dana felt like she was walking in heaven. Dana broke the kiss... "You are not mad, I am taking it." She asked and he smiled showing his teeth. "Never.." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her hight. She was 5'9' so she was quiet a bit shorter than him. There foreheads were touching together, eyes were locked. They had just met each other and already were fallening in love. Piccolo picked her up and layed her in the bed, "Stay" she said grabbing his hand. He didnt fight it, he layed in bed with her. She rested her head on his chest relaxing onto his body. "You are... uh.." Piccolo glaced at her to find she was asleep. He smiled and Relaxed completly under her. "Beautiful." He finshed falling into sleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it. Message me or leave a review below and tell me if you want another chapter to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-  
Dana stretched cat-like as she slowly woke up, she turned around to find Piccolo not there. A blue haired woamn knocked on the door and opened it. "Hi, I am Bulma." Bulma said smiling and Dana smiled back. "You must be Vegetas woman then." DAna and Bulma smiled at each other. "I am staying up here for a little bit, so is my son and Vegeta. I was helping with breakfast. Come on." Bulma laughed and Dana smiled as she got up and went to change into some new clothes. Normally, Bulma would have just walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast, but today she was in the look out, so it would be differnt. Bulma left and into the kitchen. Dana especially good mood and decided to say good morning to Vegeta after she found Piccolo. "Where is Piccolo?" Dana asked Dende and he shurrged. "He left and said he would be back soon." Dana bowed her head and went to meet Vegeta once again. She wanted to get to know Vegeta. She didnt that he would be upset at being interrupted.

"Uh.. Vegeta?" Dana walked over to the Prince hitting the air. He did even stop to turn around "What do you want?" He ran into the air and then did a back flip back onto the ground in front of Dana. She fell down onto the floor. "I just came to say, hello." She whispered and Vegeta laughed, a cold dark laugh. She could easly see how he was evil, and was not sure if he really was nice. Vegeta moved towards her and she moved back. Gettign up she glared at him, "you scared me, Vegeta". Vegeta laughed "You weak humans, scared of everything. How sad it is." Vegeta laughed and Dana sent a very dark death glare to the prince. "You better watch what you say, Vegeta" Both Dana and Vegeta turned to see Piccolo walking up to them. "Piccolo!" Dana smiled moving over to him. "Aw, so cute. A green freak has got a girlfriend." Vegeta smirked as Piccolo growled, bawling up his fists. With that Vegeta smirked over at Dana, "I know I am scary, but I wont bite.. much." Dana smiled at the Prince, some how not scared of him with Piccolo there.

"What were you doing?" Piccolo looked at her in the eyes. "Well,I only was going to say good morning to him. Maybe get to know him a little. Oh and one thing, Good morning." Dana looked down moving slightly closer to Piccolo. "Dana, you already said good morning to him. He could have hurt you. You said good morning to me. I have to go-..." Piccolo was interupided. "Not like that," said Dana smiling. "Like this." She then proceeded to kiss him full on the lips. Piccolo tried to pull away at first alittle nervous, but Dana wouldn't let him. Soon, Piccolo gave up and returned the kiss. The chills ran down both of theres backs, necks and whole body. Finally, Dana pulled away, blushed. "Breakfast in a little bit, I guess." She blushed deeper and started to walk away but was stopped by Piccolos arm. "I...I... uh, would like for you to stay with me. At least for a little, before Breakfast." Piccolo was so nervous, feeling like he was going to faint. "sure.." With that they kissed again, there was so much passion in the kiss. Piccolo broke the kiss, to catch his breath, seeing she needed to also. He leaned down kissing her neck, slowly.

*******

After breakfast, Piccolo sat on the look out watching the Earth. He felt some ones Ki, move closer. Looking up he saw Vegeta standing there with his Evil Smirk printed onto his face. "What is wrong? huh, did your girlfriend leave ya?" Vegeta teased rudely and Piccolo looked back down to the Earth. After a few more Insalts, Mocking Vegeta finally gave up and sat down next to Piccolo. "Whats wrong with your green ass?" Vegeta asked the slient Piccolo. Glacing up then back down t othe Earth he sighed. "Do you think she could love me?" Vegeta nearly fell off the Lookout by the question. "What?"..."Do you think dana could love some one like me!" Piccolo asked again. Vegeta felt like laughing, "Who knows." Vegeta saw that Piccolo was confused, looking at his eyes he could see, saddness, confusion, anger, and love. "Look anything is possible. The woman fell in love with me, didnt she." Vegeta smirked the added "Who wouldnt though.. I am the Prince of all sayains." Vegeta went on. "That is differnt.. Vegeta, you have the voice, the lookes, and your a Prince. i am just.. a green freak." Piccolo felt his heart sink by the second. Vegeta saw it sinking. "Look! Listen to me, you maybe a stupid looking Namik but you got it made... just go for it." with that Vegeta stood up walking away. Dana came out and bumped into Vegeta. "Sorry." she said and he smirked and grabbed her arm. Pulling her to him he whispered in her ear "Show him how you feel, you stupid human. Let him know that you care. Trust me." Vegeta shoved her away almost making her fall and walked back into the Building.

'What?'Dana was confused. "Why was Vegeta being so odd?" She asked as sitting down next to Piccolo. "How would I know!" Piccolo simi yelled, simi whispered. He glaced away. "What is wrong, Piccolo" She touched his face. "I am going for a walk... do you want to come with me?" Piccolo stood up, his back turned from her. "Sure!" Piccolo came over to her taking her into his arms. Dana's face felt so red, Piccolo placed his hands on her waist. He lift her and floated in the air. "You ready/" He asked and she smiled telling him a yes without words. They felw off into night air and landed in the woods. "I thought maybe you would like to go walking in the woods..." Piccolo tailed off and she took his hand. They starting their walk. It was a beautiful day, the time was about 1:40pm. 'She looks so beautiful... I wish I could tell her that.' He couldn't take his eyes off her. She knew it too, she wanted to kiss his lips and hug him. He wanted to hold her.

*******************

They were sitting at a like agaisnt a tree. Piccolo was staring at the water until Dana stood in front of him. In her Bra and mini shorts. Piccolo could not hide the deep red blush on his green skin. "Come on lets go swimming!" Dana yelled in Joy grabbing his hand, and he let her pull him up to his feet. "I uh... dont have anything." Piccolo said looking up and down her perfect body. She giggled. "Here." With out thinking she took off his cape and fighting top. Then his hat, revialing his intenas and pointed ears. He just stood there letting her undress him until he was only in his pants. "There! that should be fine! Come on!" She brought him over to the water, getting in. Piccolo stood their mouth opened wide, not hearing Dana calling his name. "Earth to Piccolo!" He snapped out of it. "Oh.. right." He slowly got in and smiled. "The water feels good, huh." Dana asked going under the water and scrface infront of him. Piccolos heart was beating so fast, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "You know.. i really am thankful for you saving me." Dana looked down at his chest. "I am.. too" piccolo lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck he moved one hand down to her butt and the other one stayed in the middle of her back.

They could not get either one of them to break the kiss, they couldn't if they did wanted too. But they didnt want too. Piccolo moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling and then licking over. Dana couldnt explain the sinsation she was feeling. She didnt want him to stop, not she didnt want to him to stop at all. "Dana..." She could almost not hear him, it came out more as a low growl then anything. "Y-ye-yes.." She studdered out as he moved his kissed to her jaw, then to her chin. "I.. I like you, alot. I never thought..." He trailed off as he felt his pants tighten. Dana didnt have to hear the rest, she knew what he meant. "Me too." She kissed his lips once again but this time she moved her hand farther down his chest to his well made six pack. Piccolo body reacted.

Suddenly Dana stopped and looked at him with a naughty mean grin. She then moved closer so that her body was press against his, I mean her whole body. He gasped as he felt her leg against his not bulging member. "Just as I thought..." Dana mummbled as she kissed his lips lightly before going underwater and dissapering. Piccolo looked around and couldnt find her. He didn't notice her about to attack him with water. "HEY!" He turned around and got spashed with water across his face. She laughed and Piccolo smirked. "Oh really?" She stopped laughing and stared at him. He spashed a wave of water towards her. "HAHA! PICCOLO!" She yelled threw laugheds, looking around for him she got out of the water. Seeing him laying down under a tree watching the clouds. She came over to him and layed down ontop of him, feeling the still erection in his pants. Their noses were touching. "I never thought I would kiss a green alien." Dana mummbled. "I never thought I would be kissed." Piccolo blushed at the truth. She kissed him, he kissed back but then pulled away. "I think you should.. get off of me." Piccolo said refusing to look her in the eye. "Why cause you got a boner?" Dana laughed and Piccolo glaced at her in shock. "You noticed?" Piccolo asked and she laughed turning his skin from color.

They couldnt keep their hands off each other. Piccolo now was on top of Dana kissing her neck, and nibbling on it. This emotion was so native to him, he knew what it was, but why him. Piccolo moved his hand down to her shorts. Right above her button. "I am not so sure if we sohuld." Piccolo whispered into her mouth right before he shoved his tounge into in. Pulling away from her and watched her close, watching her eyes were like watching a waterfall, it was bauitful. "Do you want.. to?" Dana asked her cheeks were flushed and she was ready, he was too. His answer was him pressing his lips to her forcefuly as her hand moved to his pants.

Breathing was all that could be heard under the birds. Dana was in Piccolos arms, head on his chest. So many emotions were going through his head as he stared up at the sun. Then it hit him. "Dana... we have to get back to the look out it is close to dinner time!" Piccolo said as he made no adempt to move. "Do we have too?" Dana breathed out as she got up and started getting dressed. Both Piccolo and Dana were now dressed and headed back to the lookout. Piccolo had no enery, but he was able to get then into the building. They both slowly walked to the table to be greeted by the whole gang. "HEY!" they all yelled and Piccolo took his seat. Dana sat next to him. "Why do you 6think they came in at the same time?" Gohan asked Bulma and she just shook her head. She didnt know.

******************

After dinner Dana came into Piccolos room to find him sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. "Piccolo?"..., "Hn" Dana came over to him and he opened his eyes. "Can I sleep in here to night?" Dana asked and Piccolo smirked. Some how after today, he was not as scared to show. He loved her, and now he could finally tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay thank you for reading! :D :D


End file.
